


Slow dancing in the dark

by Animeobsessed1



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And Not Much Plot, Angst?, Inspired by Art, M/M, Slow Dancing, fuff?, its just a freewrite basically, its short, oof, take your pick, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeobsessed1/pseuds/Animeobsessed1
Summary: They know what they want.Instead, Keith turns Lance back over, holds his hand a bit tighter, and continues dancing.





	Slow dancing in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired art link: http://artistic-snachel.tumblr.com/image/178312786191
> 
> Song title link: https://youtu.be/sVDiAoxdR8E
> 
> This is really short but I saw the art and wanted to write so here take it

"Please dont.."

It was empty besides them. The other paladins have left to rest, leaving them alone. Keith's staring at Lance with such a strained expression, pain odvious in his eyes. The other keeps his back towards him, not wanting to see such emotions.

Keith sighs, turning around and finishing his cleaning. The moonlight is creating rays from the windows. Dust is falling though the light. Keith looks at them, hoping something could help ease this tension.

Behind him, Lance has turned around to see him. His gaze hold on him. Keith looks like beauty. The lighting is contrasting hugely, making his face glow and back shadowy. He glances back down at the rag in his hand, before shaking his head and setting it down. He pulls his phone from his back pocket, searching for a playlist, finding it and hitting shuffle. 

The soft melody started echoing though the auditorium. Keith turned back, eyes widening as bells chimed around. Lance held the phone in his hand, looking at keith hopefully. They stand there, looking at one another for a few seconds. Keith takes delicate, small steps foward, until lance follows. Standing face to face, moonlight shining across their faces.

Lance places hid phone down, lifts one hand, and waits. It seems to speak all the words needed. Keith lifts his hand, fitting them together. His hand grasps his hip, and Lance's rests on his sholder. Tentatively, they step side to side, not with the music just yet. Songs pass. With every few beats, they become more in sync. Their footsteps pattered across the wood floor. Shuffles of clothing from every move filled in white noise. 

"Keith..."

He stretches his arm out, having Lance stretch his arm out too. Then brings Lance back around, twirling him with ease. Lance fits himself back into his arms. Keith holds Lance's hips as he holds his neck, spinning around the room. He stares at Lance, watching his walls come crumbling down. His eyes stay downcast and focusing on their feet. Almost as a desperate attempt to keep himself tall. 

Keith give a sad smile, leaning in a bit closer and focuses on their feet too. 

They continue dancing and dancing, going around the whole room like it's a ballroom. Theres no exchange of words, theres no attempts to break down walls, there no jabs or fights. Only music and movements.

Keith twirls Lance one more time, letting him spin twice before tucking him back it his arms. He holds him behind, left hand practically brushing his hip as his right clasps Lance's gently. Lance hold his hand back, leaning his forehead close to his and thinking. Keith knows what he wants to say. He wants to tell lance everything. Wants to shower him with his praise. Wants to be honest with him from once. And Lance, Lance wants to say the same. Their standing on a wire, both so close to crumbling. Lance is so close to crumbling. 

They know what they want.

Instead, Keith turns Lance back over, holds his hand a bit tighter, and continues dancing.

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out the original artists Tumblr @/artistic-snachel and mine @/YoungSweetYouth


End file.
